Like a Fever
by Stun04
Summary: JateOne shot. Kate has a craving and only Jack can help her out. Warning: Rated M for sexual conten. Please read and review


This is a smutty one-shot, stocked full of fluff and smut, lots and lots of smut. Jate of course! So you all know the drill read and review if you can, all reviews good and bad accepted.

**Like A Fever**

Kate couldn't believe it. It was if everything bad she ever did was heaping on top of her in some sick PMS induced karmic explosion. She knew she had done bad things, she accepted that she was a criminal and a murderer and she also knew that she would have to pay for those crimes. But not like this, this wasn't fair this was cruel and unusual. Ever since Kate had experienced her first period, or as her middle school health teacher called it "becoming a woman." Kate didn't have normal PMS. No instead of bloating and cramping Kate got cravings. It wasn't even normal cravings; it would be for ice cream and pickles, cheese and chocolate, tuna fish and bananas. It wasn't always even food; sometimes she would crave smells, one time she had to walk around smelling lavender like a crazy drug addict to ease the ache. She never complained though she always knew that once the first day of craving started she had about three days until her period started. She also never complained because she had heard the numerous complaints from other girls about the gut wrenching cramps and the pure misery of bloating. The only thing that Kate had in common with those women was if she didn't get what she was craving she could turn into a fire breathing monster.

When they first landed Kate had been a little nervous about her bizarre cravings, they were stranded on an island and she was pretty sure that whatever she would crave she would have no way of getting to it. Kate had never held back from a craving, holding off for about a day would usually send her into a complete meltdown. So she waited anxiously to see what would happen. That's when her body betrayed her, stupid no good hormones. Was it food she wanted? No, the one thing Kate craved was Jack. His smell, the sound of his voice the feel of his skin, it's all she wanted. She managed to get through that first month though. She and Jack shared many fireside talks, friendly touches and daily walks. Kate was able to breathe him in just enough to get her through. Afterwards she even found it amusing that she could crave something she never had even had before. She had sighed and wondered what the next month would bring.

Kate never got the same craving in a row, at least not until they landed on this hellhole island. This time the craving was worse and to top it off Jack wasn't talking to her. No he was mad at her for the whole Others incident and she was sure some of his anger came from the kiss she ran from. Dammit she didn't want to think of that! Now that she had tasted him her hormones wanted more. It was easy when it was just being near him that could get her through but now her traitorous self wanted Jack, the whole package. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat in her tent watching the day pass by. A whole day without fulfilling her craving at all nearly killed her. She knew she was a raging bitch and that's why she stayed hidden away. She knew it wasn't just sex she wanted, if it was that she knew she would feel hungry for any male that came her way. Nope, not even her daily flirtations with Sawyer could ignite a spark. However a quick glimpse of Jack walking down the beach had sent her into a fever. She knew she confused Sawyer when she let out an aggravated sigh and had stormed down the beach to her tent.

"Kate?" Kate was brought out of her revelry when she saw Claire standing at the entrance of her tent. Kate sighed and reminded herself to be nice to Claire for she was a fellow female and shouldn't suffer this wrath.

"Hey Claire, what's going on?" Kate asked.

Claire entered the tent and sat down in front of Kate. "Um are you ok? Cause you've been in here for hours now and that's not like you. Plus you kinda stormed off earlier this morning; you and Sawyer have a fight?" Claire asked.

"No, we didn't fight." Kate said pulling her knees up, hugging her legs tight. "I'm PMSing" she said quietly and almost bitterly.

Claire smiled sympathetically "Oh I get it, are you having cramps? Cause I'm sure Jack could give"

"No!" Kate practically shouted causing Claire to jump slightly. Geez just the sound of his name was enough to raise her temperature another degree or two. "I'm sorry Claire, I didn't mean to yell. I don't have cramps so I don't need any medication. Ok this is going to sound strange but I get cravings instead of cramps and bloating." Kate explained feeling slightly better that she had a female companion to share her misery with.

"Cravings? Well hell I had 9 months straight of those, they'll tell you that it only lasts for a couple months, that's a blatant lie." Claire said rolling her eyes. "So what is it that you're craving cause if you want we could go sneak down to the hatch and raid the food panty?" she said with a smirk.

"Jack" Kate whispered softly.

"I'm sorry what?" Claire asked leaning in closer to Kate so she could hear her more clearly.

"Jack" Kate said a little bit louder. "I'm craving Jack" saying it out loud sent a shiver up her spine.

"Oh" Claire said her eyes growing wide. "I don't think we can raid that."

Kate let out a startled laugh, "No, no I don't think we can."

"I didn't realize you guys had, you know, moved to the next level as they say." Claire said crossing her legs getting comfortable for some girlish chit chat that she missed from home.

"We haven't" Kate let out a bitter sigh, "We've never gotten off the ground. I kissed him once but then I ran away. Smart huh? I find a perfect man and I kiss him and he kisses me back and then I run away. Then he makes a simple request of me and I go behind his back, get caught by The Others and make him give up some of our weapons. Now all I want to do is jump him and he won't even look my direction." Kate said tears forming in her eyes.

"Wow" Claire said "So what are you going to do? You can't stay in the tent all day."

"I don't know, I've never not taken care of my cravings before, I get kind of crazy if I hold back for a full day. I don't think I can survive three whole days, I'm gonna lose my mind." Kate said lowering her head to rest on her knees.

"Well he is a doctor, maybe if you explain it to him he'll you know forgive you and I don't know let you near him." Claire said looking at Kate's unbelieving eyes. They both giggled "Yeah I didn't think that would work, but I had to try." Claire said.

"Ugh" Kate groaned flopping back on her bed. "Last month it wasn't as bad we were together almost everyday so just being near him was ok, but even then it was just his smell and his touch, but now it's worse. I want to fuck him." Kate said pulling her pillow over her head.

Claire busted out laughing she had never heard Kate talk like that before. "Well, maybe we can get him to come to you."

Kate peeked out from under the pillow, "I'm listening"

"Ok I know he's mad at you but hun everyone and their brother knows that Jack is just as hot for you as you are for him. You said it yourself, you kissed him and he kissed you back. So you change into some completely slutty outfit and stay in your tent. I'll find him and tell him that you're sick and have a fever. All of which is true." Claire said giving her a wink "He comes to your tent crawls in to check on you and you just act like the weak patient. You know he'll take care of you, and when the moment is right, you strike."

"Well it sounds like a good plan but what if he thinks my fever is contagious and doesn't even want to touch me?" Kate said matter of factly.

"You said that being near him helps so even if he's just being a doctor it might take some of the edge off." said Claire.

"I don't want to manipulate him though," Kate said quietly. "I really like him and I want to be with him beyond this stupid PMS."

"So tell him the truth Kate, I know you're afraid and you have your own reasons to feel that way, but come on we're stranded on an island without much chance of rescue, we have polar bears, a scary monster and people who look like they should be out of that movie Deliverance. We could die any minute, so seize the day, grab the doctor and start making babies, ok?" Claire said in one big breath.

Kate sat up and looked at Claire, "Ok" she said.

"What? Really? Oh my god, ok I'm going to go find you something from the impractical collection of clothes because you have a fever and it only makes sense you're not wearing a lot" Claire leapt up and exited the tent. Kate sighed and looked around, what the hell was she about to do? Could she really go through with seducing Jack, and then having a long term relationship with him? She had so many hang-ups she was afraid she'd drag Jack down with her. Claire entered the tent and saw the uncertainty on Kate's face.

"Oh no you don't" she said waving her hand at her, "You want to be with him and he wants to be with you and you guys are just making yourselves miserable. So if you don't think you can do it for yourself, than do it for him." Claire said sharply.

Kate grinned, "Gee I never thought of it that way" she said sarcastically.

"Come on Kate, serious I want you to really think about this and be honest with yourself. Do you love Jack?" Claire said seriously.

Kate froze as her mind tried to compute that thought. She wasn't sure she was capable of love, everyone she ever cared about died. She thought of Jack and how miserable she's been since he stopped talking to her.

"Think of it this way," Claire said interrupting her thought process. "Remember how you felt when Sawyer left on the raft and you were worried because you didn't know if he was ok, imagine that it was Jack who was gone. How does that make you feel?"

Tears immediately filled Kate's eyes. She constantly worried about Jack that he wasn't eating or sleeping. She remembered their first trek into the jungle when they got separated when the security system killed the pilot, or the cave-in that he got trapped in. She took comfort though in the fact that she could see him and know he's ok. Imagining that he was on the raft somewhere out on the ocean though caused panic to seize up in her chest, and she felt like she was hit by bricks, she loved Jack. Claire watched the panic in Kate's eyes.

"See? Exactly you love him, now put on these clothes and get prepared to spill your undying love for the man, and don't wear a bra." Claire called out as she stepped out of the tent.

"Bossy" Kate muttered, she glanced at the clothes Claire found for her. A tube top and a pair of Daisy Dukes, Claire was trying to turn her into white trash. She changed into the clothes though suddenly grateful that she showered in the hatch the day before and had shaved her legs and armpits. She peeked out of the entrance and motioned to Claire that she was ready. Claire entered the tent and gave her a once over.

"Perfect, but leave your hair down." Claire said as Kate gave her a confused look, "Kate, your hair is one of your best assets, if he thinks you have a fever he's gonna want to cool you down, you know check the back of your neck things like that. Things that will consist of him having to play with your hair.'

Kate gave her a weak smile. "What if I can't stand it and I just jump him, I mean Claire I appreciate what you've done distracting me but the minute he gets near I know I'm gonna do something stupid."

"Kate you're horny as hell and chances are so is he." Claire said patting her on the head and giving her a wink. "Ok you lie down, I'm going to run to Jack tell him you're ill and then I'll make sure everyone is distracted for the evening so no one comes looking for you and Jack. Unless Sawyer acts like an ass, then he deserves to witness you and Jack in a compromising position." With that she scooted out the door. A second later she heard Claire ask Hurley where Jack was. Kate lay down on her bed, her skin brushed against the fabric of the airplane seat, she wasn't used to this much skin showing. She thought of Jack touching her and she felt her body start to engulf in flames. She closed her eyes almost tired from the heat and the hunger working its way through her.

Moments later Kate became aware of a presence near the entrance of her tent. Her body hummed with excitement without her consent. She knew it was Jack.

"Kate?" she heard his soft voice call out her name. It was full of concern and Kate could even hear care. Shivers ran down her spine. She realized that he entered the tent and was kneeling next to her. God he was light on his feet. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into his beautiful brown eyes. Another wave of heat crashed over and she let out a groan.

"Are you ok Kate? Are you in pain?" Jack asked concerned. He placed his hand on her forehead, "Jesus Kate you're burning up." No kidding Kate thought to herself. She let out a small gasp as she felt herself being pulled to a sitting position. Jack had his arm around her back to support her. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off so his bare arm was pressing against her bare back, and her body racked with a shiver. He was so close and when she breathed she could smell him and his touch was gentle and it was too much for her she started to feel an aching down between her legs. She tried to push her legs together to ease the ache but it wasn't working. Jack was running his hand across her shoulders. He sat down behind her and stretched his legs out so she was between them. He gathered her hair up and tied it up in the band he found next to the bed.

'Let's get this hair of your neck, we'll see if that helps cool you down" he said softly into her ear causing her to put out even more heat. He took the cool water bottle he had brought with him and placed it gently against her neck. Kate groaned and pressed back against Jack, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hands upon their own will grasped his legs clutching the denim between her fingers. She pressed harder against Jack and she felt a hardness pressing against her back. Oh god, thought Kate, it couldn't be could it? Was Jack turned on? Jack let out a low growl as Kate pressed against him. Unfortunately, the groan was released right into Kate's ear. The ache between her legs multiplied and Kate snapped. She sat up and away from Jack. Before either could react, Kate had turned and straddled the doctor. She pressed her pelvis against him and crushed her lips against his.

"Mmph" Jack groaned as he suddenly found a scantily clad Kate straddling him, with her mouth pressed against his. He felt her tongue licking at his lips as she begged for entrance. Jack felt nervous, the last time he gave in to her kisses she had run away. As if reading his thoughts, Kate pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She was so turned on she could barely contain her passion. Her brain had trouble catching up with her mouth as she started babbling at him.

"Jack, please don't be mad at me anymore, I'm sorry I just wanted you safe when you went for Michael. And it's killing me that you won't talk to me, and for the last day all I've done is crave you, your touch, your smell, your taste, but it's not just PMS, I want to be with you forever not just these three days, actually it's two days cause I spent the first day moping until Claire came. I do have a fever but I'm not sick, I'm just overheated cause I want you so bad, oh God I just said that didn't I? Ok well what the hell I could get eaten tomorrow so here goes. Jack, I love you, I love you so much it hurts and right now all I want to do is get you inside of me as quick as possible and I understand if you don't want me ooh" Kate was cut off as Jack pressed his mouth against her.

He pulled away "Shut up Kate" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, but we need to make some things clear."

Kate nodded at this point she would swim to civilization if he demanded it of her. He loved her too; it's all she could focus on.

"I love you Kate, and I'm not mad at you I was just so scared when I saw that gun pointed at you. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you these past few days. Also I want to make love to you too but we do we need to establish some ground rules ok? First, no running this is it Kate, if we take this step then we take it together and if you run, I will come after you." Jack said looking deep in her eyes. Kate felt a shiver of arousal run through her at Jack's possessive words. "Another thing is it's just you and me, no one else comes into this relationship. You will be mine and only mine do you understand? So if you want Sawyer than you need to go now because I won't share you." Kate looked at Jack and even though his words were strong and demanding there was a look of vulnerability in his eyes. Kate realized that Jack had been hurt before, that's why he was so adamant about her and Sawyer. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head.

"No Jack, no baby it's just you and me no one else, I don't want Sawyer only you. Ok? I'm all yours, but it goes both ways Jack, if I see Ana Lucia hanging around you, I will rip her hair out by the roots." Kate said with a smile. She scooted up against his lap feeling his hard erection through the denim of his jeans and her shorts. "It's time Jack, make me yours."

Jack pulled her tight against him and kissed her hard, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Kate gladly obliged him and within seconds their tongues were making love to each others mouths. Jack's hands slipped up her sides and grasped the tube top. Breaking the kiss for one moment he pulled the garment over her head. Kate groaned as Jack zeroed in on her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to lick and suckle it. Kate's back arched and her head fell back in ecstasy as she gave in to the feelings Jack was stirring up in her. Still sitting in his lap she stretched her legs out and wrapped them around his waist her hips took over on their own accord and started pumping against him through their clothing. Her hands grasped at his shirt tugging at it desperately trying to feel his bare skin. Jack pulled away from her chest with a pop. He ripped the shirt from him and then reached for her and started sucking on the other nipple. Kate's hands ran across his back and his muscular arms. She squeezed his biceps and up to his neck, she ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't stop touching him, his flesh was warm and smooth and she wanted to feel every inch of him.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him away from her breast. She immediately took his mouth with hers running her tongue up and down his. She started to let out tiny whimpers and pumped her pelvis against his harder. The sound of her pleasure reached Jack's ears and it was too much, with a swift move he flipped the two over so Kate was pinned underneath him and he was cradled between her legs. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pulled him close her arms snaked around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She licked at his lips teasing him with her tongue. Jack unwrapped her legs from around him and sat up kneeling between her thighs. She started to sit up but was stopped as Jack gently eased her back down. She moaned as she felt Jack rub his hands up her legs and around her thighs, she felt her breath catch as his hands found their way to the button of her shorts.

"I like these" Jack said huskily as he slowly undid the button and slowly eased the zipper down. "How come I haven't seen you wear them before?" Jack tormented her with his finger gently grazing them along the edge of the shorts.

"Claire, uh Claire gave them to me, to wear for you ohhh" she moaned as Jack maneuvered the shorts and her underwear down her legs. When they cleared her feet he tossed them to the side. She lay before him completely naked and couldn't help blush as she watched Jack's eyes take her in head to toe.

"I always liked Claire" Jack said with a smirk. He gently pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. Kate gasped as she felt his hot breath on her wet center and cried out when she felt his tongue enter her. Jack made love to her with his mouth and Kate couldn't do anything except grasp the cushioning of the bed and hang on for dear life. She felt the fire start in her belly and it grew stronger as Jack loved her with his tongue. She felt herself starting to spiral out of control.

"Jack, oh God I'm going to come, Jack please Oh God" she whimpered out. Suddenly the heat was too much and it took over her. Her back arched pushing herself closer to his mouth she came hard and fast and felt like she was shattering into billions of pieces. She fell back against the bed and let out an exhausted sigh. She slowly came back to reality as she felt Jack drag soft kisses up her body. He kissed her all over as he worked his way up. He stretched out over her in between her legs. He buried his face in her neck kissing and nibbling at her. She giggled and ran her hands up his face and into his hair. As they came face to face Kate smiled dreamily up at him. "I love you" she whispered caressing his face.

Jack took her mouth with his and she could taste herself on his tongue. She brushed her legs up and over his when she felt the scratchy denim against her bare skin. Pulling from the kiss she gave him a wicked smile.

"You still have your pants on, not fair" she said giving him a little pout. Her hands snaked down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She pushed them along with the boxers down his legs and he kicked him off. Kate let out a gasp when she saw how large he was. A second ago she was wiped from the orgasm he had given her but the sight of this beautiful man had her feeling turned on all over again. She reached her hand down and grasped his hardness in her hand, stroking him from root to tip. Jack moaned and grew harder at her touch.

"Baby, careful you gotta be careful or I'm not going to be able to hang on much longer." Jack bit out over the waves of passion threatening to take over his body.

"So big" Kate whispered still stroking him lightly, she looked up into his eyes. "You're so big I don't…" she stopped when Jack placed a gentle finger over lips.

"Shh Kate, its ok we're going to fit perfectly, you'll see we were made for each other. It'll be ok. Do you trust me?" Jack asked her softly.

Kate nodded, looking into his eyes and felt nothing but love. She moaned as she felt him position himself at her entrance. "Look at me Kate, look at me." Kate looked at him and fought the urge to close her eyes with the overwhelming passion as he slowly eased inside of her. He pushed in all the way until he was completely embedded into her. They stared deeply at each other, not a sound was heard except the soft mingling of their breaths. Kate gently flexed her interior muscles and Jack closed his eyes and his head tilted back with a groan. Kate could actually feel him grow even larger inside of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer to her. Jack began to stroke slowly in and out of her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he pumped in and out. She looked up into his face and saw a look of pure concentration and control as he loved her. She gently stroked his brow and it dawned on her, he was loving her working to make her come, not worried about his own pleasure. Kate would have none of that, they were in this together. She smiled wickedly and pushed her mouth against his ear she was going to make him come if it was the last thing she did. She started talking to him.

'Oh god Jack" she said breathily. "Oh baby, you're so big, you're in me so deep. Ahhh it's never been this good for me, so deep you're in me so deep." Kate could feel Jack's control starting to snap. She sighed into his ear, she was so close to making him snap. "Harder Jack, please please love me harder I want to feel every inch of you. You're so hard, I can't wait until you come in me, I want to feel you release inside of me I want you to fill me up. God Jack fill me please harder." Kate felt him lose it and he started pumping in and out of her furiously. Kate cried out and all she could do is hold on as she felt her own passion start rising.

"Jesus Kate, you're so tight but you're perfect. I feel so right inside of you, baby I want you to come again ok? Please sweetheart come for me again." Jack pleaded as he thrust in and out of her. Kate felt the passion start to take her over again, she was going to come again, she'd never had multiple orgasms and from the way her body was tingling she knew this one was going to be stronger than the last. She started to moan and whimper into his ear and he sped his movements up. Kate felt her self sliding to the edge of the proverbial cliff, but she wasn't going to go alone. She clenched tight around Jack's hardened length, their eyes locked and Kate knew she was about to come she pushed her self up and met his hungry lips, her body was set off like thousands of tiny fireworks. She screamed into his mouth and then felt him kiss her back harder. She felt his body seize up and then she felt his release rip through her. He moaned right back into her mouth. Kate was coming down and all she could do was cling to him and feel as his hot seed filled her. The feel of it and the thought of what it could mean set Kate over the edge again. She ripped her mouth away from his and let out another scream as she came for the third time. She didn't care that the whole beach probably just heard her, all she could think about was the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

They both collapsed breathing hard. Jack put his hands down and lifted his head to look at her. She lay beneath him her hair having come out of the rubber band, they both were sweaty and gasping for breath. Her eyes were half closed and she smiled dreamily at him. He lowered his face and they met in a lazy, sloppy kiss. Using all of the strength that he had left he lifted himself off and out of her collapsing onto his back. Kate rolled to her side and snuggled up against his chest. She gently ran her hand up and down his torso letting her hands gently rub through his chest hair. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Ok," Jack said breaking the silence "I'm pretty sure everyone on the beach knows what just happened"

Kate giggled her voice muffled in his neck, "It's your own fault. I've never been a screamer before, so that's all on you."

Jack chuckled, "Ok I guess I'll take responsibility for it all, though the whole whispering dirty little things in my ear was definitely cheating."

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it? Kate asked cheekily.

"Well" Jack said "I'm going to lay here for about a good twenty minutes and then I'll deal with you."

"Twenty minutes huh? You think you can be ready to go in that amount of time?" Kate giggled as Jack lightly swatted her on the butt.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they just rested. Kate could hear random noises coming from outside the tent. It was dark out now and she could see reflections from the neighboring tents camp fires. She blushed as she wondered if they had heard her scream of ecstasy. As embarrassing as that would be, she secretly wished Ana had heard it and had gotten the point that Jack was indeed spoken for.

"Kate?" Jack asked softly interrupting the peaceful quiet.

"Hmm" she answered stretching out next to him intertwining her legs with his.

"What were you talking about earlier? Before we made love, about PMS?" Jack said stroking her shoulder lightly.

Kate let out a laugh, "Oh yeah the whole PMS thing. It seems Dr. Shephard that when I get PMS all I can do is crave you."

Jack reached over and pulled Kate on top of him, "So what does that mean?" Jack asked lifting his mouth to run his lips across her neck and nibble her ear.

Kate groaned at the touch and shivered as she felt passion rising in her again. "mmm it means that you have two more days to make me scream before hands off"

"Well then I better getter to work and hey would you look at that! My twenty minutes are up" Jack said with a cheeky smile.

Claire kept her word and for the next two days no one was allowed to bug Kate and Jack, she left food, drinking water, and bowls of bathing water at the entrance of the tent so the two wouldn't have to leave their lover's haven. They had indeed heard Kate's scream that first night on the beach and it became very obvious why Clare was adamant about letting the two have their privacy. After the first night Ana had stormed off and Sawyer had pouted but the two had eventually gotten over it by the third day when neither Kate nor Jack had come out of the tent. Claire heard Kate giggle from the tent and she smiled everything was falling into place, well almost everything. She glanced down the beach and saw Charlie sitting by himself, perhaps if Kate and Jack could work everything out then maybe she and Charlie could as well. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked down the beach towards Charlie.

Ok that's it so if you get a a chance please review


End file.
